


Всё это — ради бокала вина и приятной беседы?

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Эдвард понятия не имеет, почему все так странно на него смотрят. Что удивительного в том, что он хочет прийти на вечеринку Пингвина? В конце концов, он — его злейший враг.





	Всё это — ради бокала вина и приятной беседы?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All this for a glass of wine and a conversation?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020014) by [Roehrborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roehrborn/pseuds/Roehrborn). 



_~_  
  
— Можешь ли ты назвать три последовательно идущих друг за другом дня, не используя слова «понедельник», «среда», «пятница» или «воскресенье»?  
  
— _Серьёзно?_  
  
Джим, прикованный наручниками к стулу, шумно вздыхает. Они находятся на заброшенном складе, недалеко от порта, и Джим морщит нос от едкого запаха рыбы. Эдвард ухмыляется, довольный своим выбором места.  
  
— Вчера, сегодня и завтра? — предлагает наконец Джим обречённо.  
  
Тот усмехается:  
  
— _Бинго!_ Отличная работа, Джимбо. Теперь мы можем перейти к _настоящей_ причине, почему ты здесь…  
  
Джим опасливо наблюдает за тем, как он обходит по кругу стул. Эд наслаждается драматической паузой и барабанит обтянутыми перчаткой пальцами по карманным часам в своём жилете. Вновь оказавшись перед стулом, он резко поворачивается на каблуках, чтобы взглянуть Джиму в лицо. Джим смотрит на него всё так же невозмутимо.  
  
— У меня есть основания полагать, что ты собираешься посетить некое _мероприятие_ , которое устраивает мой… — Эд бросает на него кокетливый взгляд. — …злейший враг. Мне необходимо знать время и место.  
  
Джим хмурится — несколько нервно, как отмечает про себя Эдвард.  
  
— Эд…  
  
— Загадочник, — поправляет тот нетерпеливо.  
  
Джим выразительно закатывает глаза.  
  
— _Загадочник_ , — продолжает он тоном, явно подразумевающим, что к прозвищу этому он ничуть не относится всерьёз. — Ты говоришь о _Бэтмене_? Потому что, насколько я знаю, он не устраивает никаких вечеринок.  
  
Он внимательно вглядывается в Эда в поисках какой-нибудь подсказки. Эд только хмыкает:  
  
— Бэтмен? Нет, комиссар. Я сказал «мой злейший враг». Кого я время от времени пытаюсь убить наиболее _регулярно_ в течение последних — не знаю, лет _десяти_?  
  
Плечи Джима опускаются — от облегчения или усталости, Эдвард не уверен.  
  
— Ты про Освальда? Серьёзно, Эд? Ты не можешь просто _спросить_ его?  
  
Эдвард хмурится:  
  
— Нет, Джим, я не могу его просто _спросить_. Мы же враги, в конце концов.  
  
Джим бормочет себе что-то под нос — но, поскольку в этот момент он наклоняет голову, Эдвард не может прочесть по губам, что именно.  
  
— Что ты сейчас сказал? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь вперёд и упираясь ладонями в подлокотники по обе стороны от пленника.  
  
Джим раздражённо поднимает взгляд.  
  
— Просто молился, чтобы кто-нибудь положил конец моим страданиям, — отвечает он сухо. Затем на мгновение закрывает глаза и вздыхает. — Эд, _почему_ тебе необходимо знать про вечеринку Освальда?  
  
— Так ты _и правда_ приглашён! Отлично! Я просто прослежу за тобой. Когда она намечается?  
  
— Я _не пойду_ , — говорит Джим. — «Айсберг» — последнее место, где я хотел бы быть замеченным.  
  
— _Превосходно_ , — шипит Эдвард про себя. Значит, вечеринка будет в «Айсберг Лаунж». Он выпрямляется в полный рост и глядит на Джима сверху вниз. — Могу я получить твоё приглашение?  
  
Джим улыбается:  
  
— Ну, ты можешь поискать его на городской свалке, если хочешь. Теперь я могу идти?  
  
Эд мрачнеет.  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
  
_~_  
  
Со следующей своей целью он не может применить тот же подход.  
  
Не требуется быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что Джокер приглашён на вечеринку Освальда: он представляет собой одну из самых могущественных фигур Готэмского подполья, а Освальд никогда не упускал возможности свести знакомство с влиятельной персоной. Он также не без оснований уверен, что Джокер принял приглашение. Освальд, как правило, устраивает просто _потрясные_ вечеринки.  
  
Вместо того чтобы похищать Джокера из кровати и отвозить его на заброшенный склад (как он поступил с Джимом), Эдвард появляется на следующем месте преступления Джокера (ювелирный магазин, обслуживающий городскую элиту) и ждёт, когда появится злодей.  
  
И он действительно приходит.  
  
— Так, так, так, _Загадочник_! — восклицает Джокер, широко ухмыляясь. — Пришёл испортить мою вечеринку?  
  
— _Просто_ вечеринку, — поправляет Эдвард, спрыгивая с прилавка. — Не твою. Я пришёл поговорить.  
  
Джокер щёлкает пальцами, и его подчинённые поспешно начинают сбор украшений.  
  
— Что ж, вот теперь я _заинтригован_ , — говорит он, приближаясь к Эдварду танцующей походкой.  
  
— Постараюсь не разочаровать тебя, — обещает Эд. — Тут намечается одно мероприятие, местом проведения которого значится «Айсберг Лаунж».  
  
Джокер ухмыляется шире:  
  
— Ооо, так тебе нужен гигантский торт?  
  
Эдвард тупо на него смотрит:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, один из этих гигантских тортов, — Джокер обозначает руками предполагаемый размер. — Чтобы выпрыгнуть из него, — продолжает он, когда Загадочник никак на это не реагирует. — Тот, который я заказал на день рождения Брюса Уэйна, был просто… потрясным. Жаль, дворецкий его уничтожил, — заканчивает он, обращаясь как бы к самому себе.  
  
— Нет — зачем бы мне нужен _торт_? — спрашивает Эдвард ошарашенно. — Кто должен выпрыгнуть… _что_?  
  
— А, — говорит Джокер, поскучнев лицом.  
  
С секунду они таращатся друг на друга в странном недоумении.  
  
— Я просто хотел узнать, в какой день будет вечеринка, — произносит Эд наконец.  
  
Джокер хмурит лоб:  
  
— А ты не знаешь? В пятницу.  
  
— _В пятницу?!_ Но это уже через два дня! Мне нужно ускорить своё расписание, — бормочет Эдвард себе под нос — и торопится покинуть ювелирный.  
  
Он так взволнован, что даже не слышит, как Джокер смеётся ему вслед.  
  
  
_~_  
  
Люциуса Фокса похитить оказывается даже легче, чем Джимбо, если это вообще возможно. Эдвард прячется на заднем сиденье его машины и усыпляет его хлороформом, когда тот собирается ехать с работы следующим вечером. Он не утруждается даже отвезти его на склад или куда-то ещё: просто привозит его домой и ждёт, когда тот очнётся.  
  
Фокси стонет, просыпаясь на своём потёртом диване. Эдвард радостно ухмыляется.  
  
— Проснись и пой, Фокси! — тянет он нараспев.  
  
— Ты… — начинает Фокс озадаченно. — Ты что, похитил меня — и привёз в мою же квартиру?  
  
— Ну, а где же ещё мне тебя допрашивать? — спрашивает Эд. — Могу вырубить тебя снова и отвезти на склад, если хочешь.  
  
— Прошу, не нужно, — говорит Фокс. — Думаю, у меня аллергия на хлороформ.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке. У меня есть пара вопросов касательно некого особого мероприятия, имеющего быть в эту пятницу в «Айсберг Лаунж».  
  
— Вечеринка Пингвина? — спрашивает Фокс. — И что ты хочешь узнать?  
  
— Мне нужно знать, _во сколько_ она начинается. У меня не было возможности увидеть приглашение.  
  
— _Зачем_ тебе это знать?  
  
— Ты не собираешься отвечать на мой вопрос?  
  
— Честно говоря, я не знаю, — признаётся Фокс. — Меня туда не приглашали.  
  
— Ох, да _ладно_! — ворчит Эдвард раздражённо. — Ну, Джимбо разве не поделился какими-нибудь деталями?  
  
— Не думаю, что он вообще дочитал приглашение до конца.  
  
Эд сжимает кулаки. _Что за пустая трата времени._ Времени, которого у него и так слишком мало. До пятницы всего один день.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты должен спросить себя, почему ты делаешь всё это, — встревает Фокс. — Ты вкладываешь на удивление много усилий в то, чтобы узнать, когда состоится его вечеринка — и, тем не менее, отказываешься поговорить с ним напрямую.  
  
— _Разумеется_ , отказываюсь! — сердится Эдвард на это. — Мы же _враги_ , Фокси, я не могу просто позвонить ему и спросить, когда у него вечеринка!  
  
— Тогда почему это так важно для тебя? — спрашивает тот сочувственно.  
Эдвард презрительно щурится:  
  
— Я и не ждал, что ты поймёшь, — отвечает он надменно. — Ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь об этой вечеринке, Фокси?  
  
Фокс вздыхает и отклоняется на спинку дивана.  
  
— Я не знаю ровным счётом ничего. Джим едва упомянул её, а больше никого из участка не пригласили.  
  
Эдвард раздражённо выдыхает.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты сообщил мне об этом немного _раньше_.  
  
— Просто подумай о том, что я сказал, Эд, ладно? И если можно, не…  
  
— Поздно! — перебивает Эд весело — и подносит пропитанную хлороформом тряпку к его лицу. — Не слышу тебя!  
  
В ответ Фокс неразборчиво что-то бормочет, но теряет сознание прежде, чем Эдвард успевает его хорошенько расслышать.  
  
  
_~_  
  
— Что задумал, Человек-загадка?  
  
Эдвард резко разворачивается на пятках. Кто умудрился настолько незаметно пробраться в его штаб-квартиру? Это логово оборудовано примерно четырьмя разными уровнями защиты, и он не планировал быть пойманным ещё довольно долго…  
  
А. Это Женщина-кошка. Конечно.  
  
— Могу спросить то же самое у тебя, — отвечает он слегка запоздало.  
  
Она медленно, кружными путями приближается к нему, с любопытством дотрагиваясь до той или иной вещи. Берёт в руки серебряное зеркальце — семейную реликвию, которую он украл у одного из потомков Суда Сов. Подносит зеркальце к лицу и смотрится в него.  
  
— Да, но я спросила первая, — говорит она с обманчивым безразличием.  
  
— Ты знаешь, чем я занят, иначе зачем бы ещё ты пришла? — парирует он, крутя в руке свой жезл с вопросительным знаком, как дубинку.  
  
— Эй! — она поворачивается и указывает на него зеркальцем. — Я не _шестёрка_ Оззи или что-то вроде. Я хожу там, где захочу.  
  
Загадочник невинно поднимает руки, балансируя жезлом в правой руке.  
  
— Я ничего такого не говорил.  
  
— Ты _подразумевал_ это, — упрекает она, насупившись. — Слушай, в любом случае, что ты тут вынюхиваешь?  
  
— Ты уже знаешь, — настаивает он, сузив глаза.  
  
С минуту они разглядывают друг друга. Женщина-кошка задумчиво щурится.  
  
— Он уже знает? — выпаливает Эдвард. Тут же тихо шипит, разозлившись на самого себя, однако успокаивает себя тем, что она, по крайней мере, с гораздо большей вероятностью скажет ему правду, чем кто-либо ещё из приближённых Освальда.  
  
Она же только усмехается:  
  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы он знал? — зеркальце она засовывает в карман своего костюма. — Я забираю это, — говорит она, и он кивает в знак согласия: всё равно эта штука никогда ему особенно не нравилась.  
  
Женщина-кошка разворачивается на каблуках и идёт обратно к окну, выходящему на юг. Эдвард проклинает себя за отсутствие нужных рычагов: _она-то_ уж наверняка знает расписание мероприятия, а он…  
  
— Двери открываются в шесть, — сообщает она через плечо. — Но сама вечеринка не начнётся до восьми.  
  
Эд смотрит на неё с подозрением.  
  
— Почему ты мне помогаешь?  
  
— Честно? — она оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, всё ещё усмехаясь. — У тебя сейчас такое _глупое_ лицо, как у побитого щеночка — меня тошнит от одного твоего вида. Просто скажи ему уже о своих чувствах.  
  
— Что? — переспрашивает он, едва не задохнувшись, и жезл с грохотом падает из его руки на ближайший стол, столкнув на пол кучу неустойчивого краденого добра.  
  
К тому времени, как Эд поднимает взгляд, Кошка успевает исчезнуть, такая же эфемерная, как Мышь.  
  
  
_~_  
  
Поместье Уэйнов кажется угрюмым и неприветливым в темноте, но Эд не позволяет этому факту остановить его. Он проникает в рабочий кабинет хозяина дома, ожидая, пока тот, как обычно, заявится туда в полночь.  
  
Брюс Уэйн появляется со стаканом виски и сгорбленными от усталости плечами.  
  
— Эй, малыш.  
  
— И тебе привет, — Уэйн поворачивается лицом к окну, возле которого стоит Загадочник. Выглядит он на удивление невозмутимо — похоже, этот визит ни капли его не испугал. — Правда, я уже давно не «малыш», Загадочник.  
  
Эдвард щёлкает языком.  
  
— Для меня — именно малыш. Я помню тебя ещё вот _таким_ , — говорит он, проводя рукой на высоте своего пояса.  
  
Уэйн поднимает бровь.  
  
— Возможно, я немного преувеличил, — соглашается Загадочник. — Знаешь ли ты, зачем я здесь, Брюси?  
  
— Представления не имею, — отвечает Уэйн, медленно поставив свой стакан на стол. Он напряжённо следит за Загадочником. — Не поделишься мыслью?  
  
— _Ты_ представитель Готэмской элиты, — говорит Эдвард. — Тебя приглашают на все лучшие вечеринки, не так ли?  
  
— Ты же не… — Уэйн смотрит на него круглыми глазами — и вдруг начинает смеяться, уронив руку на поверхность стола. — Ты и правда… — выдавливает он из себя сквозь смех. Потом оставляет всякие попытки заговорить и просто роняет голову на грудь. Плечи его трясутся от смеха.  
  
— Господин Брюс? — слышится знакомый акцент из коридора. Загадочник напрягается, отходя ближе к окну. Он по собственному опыту знает: дворецкий — грозный противник.  
Альфред появляется в дверях, держа перед собой фонарик:  
  
— Вы не знаете, почему отключилось электричество?.. А, — произносит он, наконец заметив Эдварда. — Вижу. Не вы ли вырубили электричество, мистер Загадочник?  
  
— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это утверждение, — говорит Эдвард быстро.  
  
— _Альфред_ , — вмешивается Уэйн. — Он хочет знать о вечеринке мистера Кобблпота в эту пятницу.  
  
Дворецкий вздыхает.  
  
— Что ж, в таком случае, господин Брюс, вам лучше избавить его от этих чёртовых страданий, верно?  
  
Уэйн выпрямляется. Рассеянно проводит рукой по волосам.  
  
— Что ты хотел бы узнать?  
  
Закусив губу, Эдвард переминается с ноги на ногу:  
  
— Ты сохранил своё приглашение?  
  
— Альфред? — спрашивает Уэйн.  
  
— Да, у меня есть копия.  
  
Эдвард едва сдерживает рвущуюся на лицо ухмылку. Как раз вовремя: пятница уже завтра.  
  
— Могу я взглянуть на неё?  
  
— У меня есть предложение получше, — говорит Альфред. — Вы сейчас пойдёте и восстановите электричество, мистер Загадочник, а я сделаю для вас вашу собственную копию.  
  
— _Превосходно_ , — говорит Эдвард. — Я вернусь через минуту.  
  
  
_~_  
  
Ядовитый Плющ является к нему по пути домой.  
  
Она незаметно появляется откуда-то из городских теней; шаг у неё ровный и тихий.  
  
— Привет, Загадочник, — произносит она бархатным низким голосом.  
  
— Привет, Ядовитый Плющ, — вежливо отзывается он. Они с Айви неплохо ладят — если только он не вступает с Освальдом в открытую конфронтацию.  
  
— Ты совершал ужасно много похищений в последнее время, — замечает она, бездумно играясь с закрытым флаконом в её ожерелье. Эдвард опасливо наблюдает за её движениями: они, может, и находятся в более-менее мирных отношениях, но с ней никогда нельзя быть чересчур осторожным. Ему и в самом деле не помешало бы развить иммунитет к её зельям и ядам.  
  
— Очень мило, что ты заметила, — говорит он наконец.  
  
В молчании они проходят ещё несколько кварталов: Айви приходится ускориться, чтобы не отставать от Эдварда с его длинными ногами. Тем не менее, каким-то образом она умудряется выглядеть при этом беззаботной. Он решает подождать, пока она не заговорит первой, надеясь только, что она не собирается сказать ему что-нибудь ужасное.  
  
Когда они достигают его штаб-квартиры, она останавливается и поворачивается к нему. Глаза её почти светятся в предрассветной темноте.  
  
— Эдвард, — говорит она с неожиданной серьёзностью.  
  
Он одаривает её не менее серьёзным взглядом.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
  
И — на этом всё. Она разворачивается и исчезает в ночи, оставляя Эдварда одного, и сердце отбивает бешеное стаккато в его груди.  
  
  
_~_  
  
Бьёт полночь. Пятница плавно переходит в субботу. Освальд провожает из клуба последних гостей и возвращается в бар, где устало облокачивается о стойку и издаёт утомлённый, тихий вздох.  
  
— Здравствуй, Освальд.  
  
Освальд резко выпрямляется: за его плечом возникает Загадочник, держащий в руках бутылку дорогого красного вина. На лице у него читается некоторая нервозность.  
  
— Эдвард, — приветствует его Освальд несколько озадаченно.  
  
Эдвард указывает жестом на ближайший к Освальду стул:  
  
— Присаживайся.  
  
Освальд хмурится в некотором замешательстве, однако исполняет его просьбу. Протянув руку через стойку, он берёт из бара два бокала и штопор.  
  
— Позволь мне налить, — предлагает Эдвард, и Освальд передаёт бокалы ему, усаживаясь на свой стул обратно.  
  
Эдвард чувствует, как Освальд внимательно наблюдает за ним, пока он наклоняется над стойкой, чтобы разлить вино по бокалам. Этот раскалённый взгляд словно прожигает его кожу насквозь. Усилием воли он заставляет себя дышать ровно, игнорируя то, как краснеют его щёки и уши.  
  
Один бокал он вручает Освальду — и смотрит на него поверх кромки другого, усаживаясь рядом. Освальд делает осторожный глоток, затем ставит бокал на стойку.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает Эдвард со стучащим в горле сердцем.  
  
— Вино превосходное, — говорит Освальд. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. — Но я не понимаю, Эд. Всё это — ради бокала вина и приятной беседы?  
  
Эд сглатывает.  
  
— Что — всё?  
  
Освальд хмыкает и вновь поднимает бокал, на этот раз отпивая глоток побольше.  
  
— Тебе известно, как много интересных гостей посетило меня на этой неделе? Первым был Джим.  
  
— Ох, — говорит Эд мягко.  
  
— Потом пришёл Джокер, который спрашивал, какой именно _торт_ у меня будет, — продолжает Освальд, чуть нахмурив брови. — Не уверен, что хочу знать, откуда _это_ взялось, — добавляет он в сторону. — Потом — снова Джим, от имени Люциуса Фокса, — ты должен прекратить похищать этого беднягу, он не слишком хорошо реагирует на хлороформ. Затем объявилась Кошка, обронившая парочку довольно _очевидных_ намёков, хотя прямо она так ничего и не сказала. И затем, из всех возможных людей, _Альфред Пенниуорт_ позвонил мне от имени Брюса Уэйна — поместье Уэйнов, Эд, _серьёзно?_ — и сказал, что ты раздобыл копию приглашения.  
  
— И ещё Ядовитый Плющ, да, да, я понял, — прерывает его Эдвард желчно. — Все наши знакомые — неисправимые сплетники.  
  
— Айви? — спрашивает Освальд чересчур поспешно.  
Эдвард морщится:  
  
— Ну да. Мы говорили с ней прошлой ночью.  
  
— Что она сказала? — в голосе его слышится требовательное нетерпение.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что она не..? Понятно, — Эдвард вздыхает. — Она прояснила для меня некоторые вещи, — говорит он неохотно.  
  
— Какие. Вещи, — уточняет Освальд опасным тоном, наклонившись к нему ближе. Эдвард бросает взгляд на его побелевшие костяшки пальцев — тот сжимает свой бокал слишком сильно.  
  
— Освальд, — произносит он медленно. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы сражаться с тобой.  
  
Освальд заметно расслабляется и вновь отклоняется назад. С нарочитой беззаботностью он делает ещё глоток вина, однако глаза его всё ещё очень пристально за Эдвардом наблюдают.  
  
— Она… обратила моё внимание на некоторые причины. Моего поведения.  
  
— _Твоего_ поведения, — повторяет Освальд.  
  
— Да, — подтверждает Эд.  
  
Последняя напряжённая чёрточка исчезает с его лица.  
  
— В таком случае, — Освальд поднимает свой бокал. — За Айви.  
  
Эдвард пьёт. Не слишком охотно.  
  
— Вернёмся к теме, — предлагает Освальд.  
  
Морщась от себя самого, Эдвард ищет что-то в кармане. Затем безо всякой торжественности ставит на стойку между ними подарочную коробку, избегая зрительного контакта.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает Освальд нечитаемым тоном.  
  
— С днём рождения, Освальд.  
  
На несколько долгих мгновений повисает тишина. Потом Эдвард всё-таки поднимает взгляд — и видит, что Освальд уставился на подарок, открыв рот.  
  
— К… — Освальд сглатывает с видимым усилием: его Адамово яблоко дёргается. — Как ты узнал? — его голос — не громче шёпота, а глаза наполнены слезами.  
  
— Это… Я… Это важно? — наконец выдавливает из себя Эд.  
  
— Нет, — соглашается Освальд. Он медленно протягивает руку к подарку. Держит его на ладони, с изумлением его разглядывая.  
  
— Мне стоит его открыть?  
  
— Я… — он вдруг ощущает странную робость. — Это не так много…  
  
— Мне всё равно! — яростно откликается Освальд. Его глаза всё ещё блестят, и он выглядит так, будто изо всех сил пытается сдержать слёзы. Интенсивность его эмоций заставляет Эдварда слегка покраснеть, и он неловко крутит в пальцах свой бокал.  
Освальд неаккуратно разрывает подарочную упаковку и оставляет её на стойке. Под ней обнаруживается маленькая коробочка, а внутри неё…  
  
Эдвард старается спрятать свою нервозность за очередным глотком вина.  
  
Прикрыв рот ладонью, Освальд судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Другой рукой он достаёт из коробки изящного, потрёпанного временем маленького бумажного пингвина. Оригами неплохо сохранилось за годы: обёрточная бумага, из которой этот пингвин сделан, была самого высшего качества.  
  
— Как ты нашёл его? — спрашивает Освальд; голос его дрожит.  
  
— Я всегда хранил его при себе, — Эдвард опускает голову. — Я нашёл его в поместье.  
  
Освальд бережно держит маленького пингвина в руках. Преступная жизнь взяла своё для них обоих: руки Освальда движутся несколько скованно, и его суставы чуть припухли — верный признак артрита. Но в этот самый момент Эду кажется, что он всё ещё тот молодой полицейский криминалист, который жаждал произвести впечатление и доказать всем, чего он стоит.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Освальд тихо.  
  
Даже не задумываясь об этом, Эдвард накрывает ладонь Освальда своей.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — признаётся он, и слова вдруг начинают литься потоком, одно за другим: — Всё это время я говорил себе, что эта рана всё ещё болит; но настоящая причина того, что моё сердце сжимается каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя — это потому, что я по тебе _скучаю_. Всегда скучал, и всегда буду. Ты — единственный, кто понимал и принимал меня, Освальд. И ты всегда будешь тем человеком, который показал мне, кем я могу быть.  
  
Слёзы всё-таки проливаются из глаз Освальда, и он поворачивает запястье так, чтобы с таким же отчаяньем вцепиться в его руку.  
  
— Спасибо, Эдвард, — произносит он хриплым от эмоций голосом. — Ты сделал этот день по-настоящему чудесным. Я не ожидал… я не надеялся даже…  
  
— Освальд, — прерывает его Эд, и Освальд умолкает, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
  
И тогда Эдвард с трепещущим сердцем притягивает его ближе, ухватив свободной рукой за талию, и прижимается к его губам своими.  
  
Это сразу всё — и одновременно ничего. На одно ужасное мгновение Освальд замирает неподвижно, однако прежде, чем Эд успевает запаниковать, он хватает его за плечи и прижимается к нему вплотную. Рот у него — тёплый и жадный. Щёки Эда становятся мокрыми, и он не уверен, принадлежат ли эти слёзы Освальду или ему самому — но это не имеет сейчас ни малейшего значения.  
  
Эдвард прижимает его к себе, перетаскивая со стула к себе на колени, и тот с готовностью пересаживается к нему, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. Освальд целуется пылко, так, что у него захватывает дух, а сердце пропускает несколько ударов — его язык оказывается у Эда во рту, и Эд позволяет ему это без тени сомнений, наслаждаясь пряным тёплым вкусом красного вина, затуманивающего все чувства. Освальд ударяется носом об его очки — Эд нетерпеливо сдёргивает их и бросает на стойку, обеими руками обнимая Освальда за талию.  
  
Он начинает вставать, утягивая Освальда следом, но Освальд слегка отстраняется и разрывает поцелуй. Эдвард тянется за ним — тогда Освальд дёргает его за волосы, и Эдвард тут же отвлекается от своей задачи. С губ его срывается протестующий стон.  
  
— Один момент, — настаивает Освальд, задыхаясь. — Мне нужно положить это в безопасное место.  
  
Эдвард переводит взгляд на маленького бумажного пингвина, которого Освальд всё ещё бережно держит в руке.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит он после паузы.  
  
Освальд ласково ему улыбается:  
  
— Эд, ты должен отпустить меня ненадолго.  
  
— Категорически нет, — возражает он. — Просто скажи мне, куда ты хочешь пойти.  
  
Освальд смеётся и обвивает его руками за шею.  
  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь поднять меня? Думаю, я предпочёл бы хранить этот чудесный подарок наверху. В моей спальне.  
  
Эдвард целует его в кончик носа. Сдержать довольную ухмылку он уже не в силах.  
  
— Пожалуй, это лучшая идея, которую мне только доводилось слышать.


End file.
